Australian Outback
About The Australian Outback is a roleplay taking place in Australia. You can play as an australian animal and find a mate, start a family, start a group, or go it alone! List of Members Omnivores Lily (Wherethewildpetsare) (Dingo) (Female, not pregnant) (Brown fur with green eyes) Midnight (Woofdoghe35) (Doberman Dog) (Female, not pregnant) Black fur with brown underfur and orange eyes) (Unknown age) Razor (Charm2119) (Dingo) (Female, not pregnant) (Tan fur with green eyes) Tiny (Cocohip) (Dingo) (Female, not pregnant) (Orange fur with tan underfur and brown eyes) Digs (iLoafCheetahs3) (Dingo) (Male, neutered) (Orange fur with tan chest and belly, blue eyes, has a radio collar) Jinx (UndertaleToriel4) (Dingo) (Female, spayed) (Orange and tan fur, brown eyes, has a radio collar) Blossom (Neferia) (Fox) (Female, not pregnant) (Orange fur with black legs, light orange eyes) Max (Princessbloom33) (Dingo) (Male) (Orange fur with tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes) Matisha (Bamboogummy) (Australian Cattle Dog) (Female) (Silver fur with dark gray spots and a tan chest and belly) (Severely injured from a fight with Jinx.) Sun (Jammer043zr) (Kangaroo) (Male) (Tan fur with brown eyes and a radio collar) Hailey (000HT) (Kangaroo) (Female, not pregnant) (Tan fur with brown eyes) Violet (Meadowprincess) (Kangaroo) (Female, not pregnant) (Tan fur with brown eyes) Kanga (Princessbloom33) (Kangaroo) (Female) (Brown fur with dark brown eyes) Roo (Princessbloom33) (Kangaroo) (Male) (Dark brown fur, not quite the darkest, with dark brown eyes) Lucky (Coolbun63) (Dingo Dog) (Female) (Looks) (10 years old) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Herbivores Tickles (Bamboogummy) (Koala) (Female, not pregnant) (Silver fur with white chest and belly, blue eyes) (3 years old) (Her right ear has a bite wound. She has placed some yarrow on the wound in order to stop the bleeding, but since yarrow only stops the bleeding, it might still get infected.) Shay the Second (Romeo51637) (Koala) (Male) (Dark gray fur with green eyes) (1 year old) (Mother: Tickles) Blaze (Zenyer) (Koala) (Male) (Brown fur with brown eyes) Miss Wombat (Bamboogummy) (Wombat) (Female, not pregnant) (Dark brown fur with brown eyes) Pink (Pinkalous) (Bunny) (Female, not pregnant) (White fur with red eyes, blue band on paw placed by aliens to keep track of her) Oliver (Cookiesmart66) (Koala) (Male) (Dark gray fur with brown eyes and a radio collar) Name (Nifiya) (Bunny) (Female) (Looks) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Name (Magicalsnowyprincess) (Bunny) (Female) (Looks) (Age) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Bepper (Tokidoki1111) (Koala) (Female) (Silver fur with a white chest and belly, mint green eyes. Wears a dead blue butterfly on her ear.) (1 year old) (Adoptive Joey: AJ) AJ (Tokidoki1111) (Koala) (Male) (Brown fur with a tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes) (2 months and 2 weeks old) (Adoptive Mother: Bepper) Carnivores Snuggles (Tokidoki1111) (Brown Falcon) (Female) (Gray-brown feathers with a tan chest and belly, light blue eyes. She wears a light blue band on her right leg which was placed by aliens so that they can know which falcon she is.) (2 years old) (Her mother was captured by aliens. Her mother later laid eggs while still in the den of the aliens. Snuggles was hatched out of one of these eggs. Once Snuggles fledged, she escaped the alien den. The aliens were planning on selling Snuggles, so it's a good thing she escaped.) Animal Rescuers Sirius (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Light skin, blue eyes, and brown hair) (Patients: Jinx, Digs) Family Groups Dingo Packs None yet! Fox Skulks None yet! Social Groups Cat Colonies None yet! Dog Packs None yet! Kangaroo Courts None yet! Sheep Herds None yet! Bunny Herds None yet! Horse Herds None yet! Wombat Wisdoms None yet! Parrot Flocks None yet! Fruit Bat Colonies None yet! List of allowed animals Omnivores Dingo Lizard Dog Fox Coyote Kangaroo (Members only) Dingo Dog ( Dingo + Dog ) Wallaroo Kangaroo (Male Wallaroo + Female Kangaroo) Carnivores Tasmanian Devil (Members only) Crocodile Cat Gila Monster Kookaburra Brown Falcon Herbivores Koala Wallaby ( Members only ) Wombat Parrot Sheep Bunny Horse Wallaroo Fruit Bat Breeding Info Dingoes: BS: Spring and Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 4-6, females finish puberty at 9 months old, but don't usually have pups until they are 2 years old. Males finish puberty at 1 year old. Lifespan lasts 18 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Tasmanian Devils: BS: Spring, gives birth immediately, LS: 3, finish puberty at 2 years old. Lifespan lasts 8 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Crocodiles: Can breed at any time, incubation period lasts 1 month, clutch size is 4-20, finish puberty at adulthood, lifespan lasts 70 years. Males will sing to attract females. Lizards: BS: Spring, incubation period depends on type, clutch size is 1-2, finish puberty at adulthood, lifespan lasts 24 years. How they attract mates depends on type. Cats: BS: Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 3-5, finish puberty at 5 months old, but don't usually have kits until 1 year and 6 months old. Lifespan lasts 15 years. Females will sing to attract males. Dogs: BS: Spring, GP: 2 months, LS: Depends on breed, 6-8 for dobermans, 5 for Australian cattle dogs, 6-10 for Belgian Malinois dogs, 4-6 for husky dogs, 6-9 for Australian shepherds, 8 for German shepherds, Labradors and golden retrievers have 7, yorkies have 3, pitbulls have 1-2 on their first litter, 3-5 on all other litters. Time when finish puberty depends on breed, 2 years for female dobermans, 3 years for male dobermans, 2 years for Australian cattle dogs, 2 years for Belgian malinois dogs, 6 months for husky dogs, 6 months for German shepherds, 6 months for Australian shepherds, 6 months for Labradors, 6 months for golden retrievers, 6 months for yorkies, 6 months for pitbulls. Lifespan lasts 14 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Koalas: BS: August-February, GP: 1 month, LS: 1, males finish puberty at 3 years, females finish puberty at 2 years, lifespan lasts 20 years. Males sing to attract females. Once joeys turn 1 year old, they disperse during August-February. Joeys begin the process of weaning by eating their mom's pap once they are 6-7 months old. Wallabies: BS: Winter, gives birth immediately, LS: 1, females finish puberty at 11 months, males finish puberty at 1 year and 9 months, lifespan lasts 15 years. Males flex their muscles to attract females. Kangaroos: Can breed at any time, mostly Spring and Summer. GP: 1 month, LS: 1, finish puberty at 1 year and 8 months, lifespan lasts 20 years. Males flex their muscles to attract females. Males will also box with other males, the males with the most boxing match wins are the most attractive. Wombats: BS: Spring, Autumn, Winter, gives birth immediately LS: 1, finish puberty at 2 years, lifespan lasts 26 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Parrots: BS: Spring, eggs hatch immediately, clutch size is 3-5, finish puberty at 2 years, lifespan lasts 95 years. Males sing and dance to attract females. They will also vomit food for the females to eat. This is extremely attractive to the females. Sheep: Can breed at any time, GP: 5 months, LS: 1, finish puberty at 7 months, lifespan lasts 12 years, doesn't do much to attract mates. Bunnies: Can breed at any time, GP: 1 month, LS: 5-7, finish puberty at 4 months, lifespan lasts 10 years, male and female dance together before leaping into the air to signal that they have fallen in love and may have kits now. Horses: BS: Spring and Summer, GP: 12 months, LS: 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year, lifespan lasts 30 years, doesn't do much to attract mates. Gila Monsters: Can breed at any time, incubation period lasts 12 months, CS: 2-15, finish puberty at 3 years, lifespan lasts 30 years, males wrestle with other males in order to prove their strength to females, which attracts them. Kookaburras: BS: Summer, Autumn, Winter, incubation period lasts 1 month, CS: 3, finish puberty at 1 year, lifespan lasts 20 years, males sing and fly to attract females, and if the female is interested in the male fathering her chicks, the male will seal the deal by giving her food. Dingo Dogs: BS: Spring and Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 4-6, finish puberty at 6 months old, lifespan lasts 18 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Foxes: Winter, gestation period lasts 2 months (2 real days), litter size is 4-6, finish puberty at 10 months old, Lifespan lasts 14 years, males fight other males to show off their strength to the females, which attracts them. Coyotes: Winter, Spring, gestation period lasts 2 months (2 real days) litter size is 5-9, finish puberty at 1 year old, Lifespan lasts 8 years. Howls to attract mates. Wallaroos: Can breed at any time, GP: 1 month, LS: 1, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 19 years, males fight other males to show off their strength to females, which attracts them. Fruit Bats: Can breed during March and April, gestation period lasts 6-7 months, litter size is 1. Ready to breed at 1 year and 3 months old. Lifespan lasts 20-30 years. Brown Falcons: Can breed during June-November, incubation period lasts 1 month and 3 days, clutch size is 3-4. Ready to breed at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 25 years. Diets Dingoes: Meat, fruit, plants Tasmanian Devils: Meat, bones Crocodiles: Fish, meat Lizards: Bugs, fruit, plants, meat Cats: Meat Dogs: Meat, fruit, plants, bugs Koalas: Leaves Wallabies: Plants Kangaroos: Plants, bugs Wombats: Plants Parrots: Fruit, plants Sheep: Plants Bunnies: Plants Horses: Fruit, plants Gila Monsters: Meat, insects, eggs Kookaburras: Meat, insects, fish Dingo Dogs: Meat, fruit, plants, bugs Foxes: Fruit, plants, and meat. Most of the meat they consume is from bunnies. Coyotes: Meat, bugs, fruit, fish Wallaroos: Plants Fruit Bats: Fruit juice, nectar. They chew the fruit, then spit out the seeds, peel, and pulp. Brown Falcons: Meat, especially other birds. Another couple staples of their diet are bunnies and bats. Current Living Conditions Season: Summer Breeding: Crocodiles, Kangaroos, Sheep, Bunnies, Dingoes, Horses, Dingo Dogs, Gila Monsters, Cats, Kookaburras, Wallaroos, Brown Falcons Date: June 24th, Year 1 Weather: Cloudy, extremely hot, light wind Time: Morning Rules # Male tasmanian devils, cats, koalas, wallabies, kangaroos, wombats, sheep, bunnies, horses, and gila monsters will not help care for their young. # Crocodiles do not care for their young. # Only koalas can eat eucalyptus leaves. Any other animal that eats it will be poisoned and will die. # Only dingos, dogs, cats, wallabies, kangaroos, parrots, sheep, bunnies, and horses can create groups. The rest of the animals are solitary. # Try to be realistic. If you wanna do something that may be considered unrealistic, please ask permission from Bamboogummy first. # Do not instantly heal your animal. # Do not revive your animal. # Crocodile clutches must consist of only one gender each. Joining Form Name: Gender: Mother(ignore if no pregnant mothers or eggs are available): Species: Username: Appearance: Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� An animal has grown up and left their family �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Group has been disbanded �� Alien encounter �� Blessing �� An animal joined another animal's group �� An animal has been injured �� Events 9/9/2017 ( The roleplay was founded! ) �� 9/10/2017 ( Tickles has mated with Shay and will soon give birth to a joey. ) �� 9/10/2017 ( Shay sacrificed himself to Jupiter so his mate Tickles could live, along with his unborn joey. ) �� 9/11/2017 ( Gila monsters and kookaburras were added! ) �� 9/11/2017 ( Tickles has given birth to Shay the Second. ) �� 9/13/2017 ( Dyral tried to befriend an alien but failed, the alien killing him with a loud-stick. ) �� 12/1/2017 (Luna tried to attack an alien but was killed by the alien.) �� 12/1/2017 (Jupiter has died of food poisoning.) �� 12/2/2017 (Olu threatened a alien and got killed with a loud-stick.) �� 1/9/2018 (Digs and Jinx were spayed and neutered and also radio collared.) 2/8/2018 (The plague has arrived. It took Icy and Charity.) �� 2/11/2018 (Coyotes have arrived in Australia! Hopefully they don't ruin the ecosystem as many aliens fear.) �� 2/11/2018 (Tornado bled to death after being shot twice by hunters trying to save Australia from the coyotes, as they thought they would ruin the ecosystem.) �� 2/12/2018 (Silver died after her skull was crushed against the burrow ceiling by Miss Wombat's butt.) �� 4/29/2018 (Snuggles bit into Tickles' right ear. Tickles ran and survived the attack, but will need to recover from her wound.) ��Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity